fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Babysits A Psycho
Fred Babysits a Psycho is the 55th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on December 5, 2010. Description Fred has to babysit a creep-o majig. Plot Fred is seen eating mashed potatoes in his house. He hears the doorbell, and calls that he will answer it. He opens the door, revealing a kid snarling at him. The kid enters the house and begins shaking his head. Fred tells his mother there is a creepy kid in the house. His mom says he has to babysit the kid, who is her friend Teresa's kid. Fred has to babysit him because Fred's mother has to perform at a bachelor party. Fred becomes worried, as he is too young to babysit, being only 6 years old. Fred sits down next to the child on the couch as the child shakes his head. Fred asks him what his name is. The kid then tells Fred to call him Rocky, and Rocky runs off screaming. Fred then enters the bathroom and finds that Rocky is eating the toilet paper. Rocky tells him that he likes the way toilet paper tastes. Fred then worries more, saying that he heard that people who eat toilet paper become serial killers. Rocky then jumps on Fred's back. Fred wishes his mom will get home soon, but remembers that his mom takes a long time to get home when she attends bachelor parties. Fred says that when he and Judy have kids, he will discipline them. Fred says that he behaves because his mom threatens him. Fred reminds himself to think happy thoughts, and calms himself down by playing with a plastic horse and thinking of his math teacher dancing in a 50 Cent music video. Fred then finds Rocky on the ground trying to do the worm, but he did not perform it correctly. Fred then does the worm himself, executing the dance correctly. Fred says if someone does the worm at a school dance, that person will become the most popular kid in school. Rocky is seen sitting in a chair reading the Bible, and he tells Fred that he will never be popular. Then Fred tells Rocky that he is a midget and that he does not know anything. Fred remembers that his mom once dated a midget, and Fred would give him piggyback rides. When Fred is cuddling with his dog, Rocky starts pulling on Fred's hair and tells him to leave him alone or next time it will be "worse-er". Fred then says that "worse-er" is not a word. This makes Rocky more angry, saying, "Shut up!" through gritted teeth. Fred says that the babysitting job will be a piece of cake. The episode ends with Fred saying his goodbyes, with Rocky glaring at Fred from the stair case. On the ending card, Fred sings about how he wants to injure little kids, especially Rocky. Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! (eats some mashed potatoes from the large measuring cup) Mm! Mm! MMMM! This food tastes so good I wouldn't be surprised if you could get someone pregnant. (doorbell rings, the squirrels barks) Fred: (calling out) I'll get it! (opens the door) Who are you? (a kid named Rocky snarls, screen cuts to Fred, Rocky is sitting on the carpet in the doorway, shaking his head around) Fred: (worried) Mom, there's some creepy little midget kid in our house! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Oh, you have to babysit him. That's Teresa's kid. Fred: Mom, I'm too young to babysit! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Oh, oh, Fred, don't worry, it's easy. (Rocky snarls again) Fred's Mom: Okay, well, I'm gonna go do a performance at some guy's bachelor party. See ya! Fred: (screams) MOM!!! (Rocky keeps making weird noises and shakes his head, camera to his face, screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (worried) Why is it making that noise? Ah, what am I gonna do? I'm not old enough to babysit someone! I'm only 6 years old! I don't know what to do! He's so shorty and keeps making those creepy noises! (calmly) I used to make those types of noises all the time, but then my mom said she would give me up for adoption if I didn't stop. (screen cuts to Fred sitting next to Rocky on the couch, still shaking his head) Fred: Um, (laughs nervously) ...so what's your name? (Rocky stops shaking and his quotes appeared whenever he talks) Rocky: Call me Rocky. Fred: (laughs nervously) Alright. (Rocky gets off the couch, making a weird scream while Fred watches him running upstairs, screen cuts to Fred as he found Rocky in the bathroom and gasps in surprise) Fred: Oh my gosh, he's eating all the toilet paper! (screen cuts to Rocky sitting on the toilet, holding a toilet paper roll with a piece in his mouth and another piece on a shoulder) Rocky: I like the way toilet paper tastes. (screen cuts to Fred in the kitchen) Fred: (worried) Oh my gosh, I don't know what to do! He's a demon! Someone at school told me that if you eat toilet paper that you're most likely gonna turn out to be a serial killer! I'm babysitting a serial killer! (Rocky jumps onto Fred's back, Fred screams in horror, screen cuts to Fred in the living room) Fred: (still worried) I hope my mom gets home soon. But usually, my mom is performing in a bachelor party, it takes forever. (angrily) When me and Judy have children, I'm gonna make sure they do not act like this! I'm gonna discipline them until they know that I'm boss! Fred is top dawg! (worried) The reason why I don't act like a little brat is because my mom threats me. Everyone knows that parents are supposed to threat their kids so they're scared of them. (starts to cry) But like the time my mom threatened to put me inside the oven... (confused) ...and then there was the time that she actually did. (to himself, trying to stay calm) Don't think about it! Think happy! HAPPY!!! (screen cuts to the plastic horse that Fred was holding as he makes it fly up) Lucas: (offscreen, mystical music note) Aaaaaaahhhh, aaaaaaaahhhhh, aaaaahhhhh, aaaaaaahhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (sighs calmly) I'm all better now. I thought of my math teacher dancing in a 50 Cent video. That always makes me feel better. (screen cuts to Rocky laying on the floor with the front of his body) Fred: (offscreen) Why are you just laying there? Rocky: Watch me do the worm. (dances like the worm in a wrong way) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Wow, that looks wrong on so many levels. And he didn't even know how to do the worm right. (snaps his fingers) THIS is how you do the worm. (dances like the worm in the correct way) Lucas: (offscreen, singing in a deeper voice) Do the w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-worm! (screen cuts to Fred standing up) Fred: That is what I'm talkin' 'bout. You without that dance move at a school dance, then you'll be the most popular kid in the school. (screen cuts to Rocky sitting on the chair, reading the Holy Bible book) Rocky: You'll never be popular. (close up to his face) Ever! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (to Rocky) What do you know? You're a midget! You don't know anything! (to everyone) Except one time, my mom dated this really cool midget and he was so nice. I used to give him piggyback rides all the time. (screen cuts to Fred on the couch, cuddling one of the squirrels and kisses it, Rocky jumps onto the couch behind Fred and pulls his hair) Fred: OW! OWWW! OWWWWWWWWW!!! (screen cuts to Rocky) Rocky: You leave me alone or next time it'll be worse-er. Fred: (confused) Worse-er? That isn't even a word. Rocky: (with his gritted teeth) SHUT UP! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Like wow, he has such a bad temper problem. Who even cares? I'm gonna go. I'm sure the rest of this babysitting job will be a piece a cake. Peace out, home dawg! (screen cuts to Rocky peeking out in the stair case, glaring at Fred) (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) I wanna severely injure some little kids! (speaking) Especially Rocky! Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Rocky * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Lucas (singing voice only) * Neighborhood Squirrel #1 * Plastic Horse (toy, no dialogue) Category:Videos